1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery equipment and more particularly to an improved archery bow assembly.
2. Prior Art
Target archery bows are seldom used for hunting, because the latter bows usually have much higher draw weights for greater killing power. High draw weights are a distinct disadvantage to target archers, particularly to indoor shooting, because they require too much muscle power and energy expenditure and lead over a normal target shooting session of many arrows to rapidly decreasing aiming stability and shooting accuracy. Moreover, some ranges will not even permit their use, because of their target destructive power. Consequently, archers who wish to shoot target archery, whether indoors or outdoors, and also wish to hunt with bows usually have separate bows for each activity.
Each archery bow is quite different in feel, holding characteristics, recoil angle and force, sight picture and other properties. Practice with a target bow, unfortunately, does not necessarily help shooting accuracy with a separate hunting bow. Shooting accuracy is, however, all important to the bow hunter, since he or she will have, at best, in a season, only a very few opportunities to accurately sight and shoot game. Therefore, each shot must count or the hunting effort is wasted.
Certain archery bows have detachable limbs, so that heavier or lighter draw weight limbs can be substituted, as needed. However, the detachable limbs are very expensive to purchase and, of course, have only a single draw weight, so that multiple archery activities may require three or more sets of limbs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive, rapid way of varying draw weight of an archery bow as needed, so that a single archery bow with a single set of limbs can be used efficiently for both target archery and hunting purposes, maximizing skill building with continued practice with the single bow.